


you were born of the stars, dear girl (don't settle for the dust they leave behind)

by kadtherine



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Justice Society of America - Freeform, Other, Pre-Series, Rip Chat Gift Exchange 2018, RipFic, also happy rip is a thing in this fic, arthurian legends, courtney is a star and she deserves the universe, friendship fic, guardians of the spear, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadtherine/pseuds/kadtherine
Summary: What's the point of having a Time Ship if you can't use to show off every now and then, right ?





	you were born of the stars, dear girl (don't settle for the dust they leave behind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestinyGuardians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyGuardians/gifts).



> this is for the love ivy! I've had a lot of fun writing this and especially courtney's character beyond what the show showed us - tried to incorporate some small things from the comics. Anyway, I'll def write more of her in my fic 'this unruly mess i've made'
> 
> Enjoy, loves ! :3

 

Courtney stood in the bridge, playing with the rings around her fingers as she peered out the windows - could she even called it windows, the thing was enormous and out of this world. Literaly - and sighed. She didn't know if she was supposed mesmerized or afraid by the green mass surrounding and buzzing, almost alive, around the ship. She certaintly felt unsettled, to say the very least. Rex was dead. Amaya had chosen to leave and join the Legends. Todd had chosen to retire. And now this. This being the unfamous Captain Rip Hunter appearing in a timeship that certaintly didn't belong in the 1950s and tasking the rest of them with the mission to protect the Spear of Destiny.

 

When younger, Courtney remembered not paying attention during mass - she'd rise whenever her mother would poke her side and sit down whenever the others would, the prayers leaving her lips without a meaning behind them - and who could blame her? She had been a kid, more interested in the morning cartoons than going to a creepy, dark church. The promises of a good, sugary breakfast and the opportinuty to wear a pretty dress usually got her out of bed. Teenage years came and her mother eventually gave up on dragging her out of bed every Sunday morning. Courtney hadn't been the most attentive kid, understanding only half of the words that'd leave the priest's mouth but she remembered sermons about Jesus Christ and the Holy Lance, als known as the Spear of Destiny. And while Courtney didn't necessiraly believe in a God or higher power, she'd seen enough to believe in this.

 

Having seen - and been inside - the Waverider, Courtney hadn't gawked at the sight of the ship. She hadn't swallowed her laugh when seeing the weary look plastered on Charles' face or hide her disappointment when Henry had stood there, a blank and unimpressed expresion on his face. Travelling through time, though, was another experience. Courtney winced at the memory, bringing her fingers to her still ringing ear. Charles was already gone, having been dropped in the future with his morcel of the Spear. He had exchanged a nod and firm handshake with Henry before wrapping her in a hug and Courtney hadn't felt about the situation until then. A squeeze around her waist, a kiss on the crown of her head and he was gone. Henry had been next. He hadn't hugged her, though. He had smirked down at her and waggled his finger in her face.

 

 

  
"Be good, kiddo."

 

 

  
Courtney had rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away, biting back a smile. Henry's smirk had softened into a small grin and his hand had fallen on her shoulder.

 

 

  
"Be safe, Courtney," he had said, his voice soft.

 

 

  
Courtney had patted his hand and watched him leave in a small podship, a lump in her throat. Which brought her back to now. The present, where she stood alone, staring at a green mass that represented more that she could even begin to pretend to understand. She gave another sigh, turned away from the subject of her comtemplation and went to sit in one of the chairs on the bridge. She sat upright when she felt the ship shake, suddenly alert. The A.I's disembodied voice came soon after the tremor, soothing Courtney's nerves.

 

 

 

"Captain Hunter has succesfully attached the timepod and will be on the bridge in short notice, Miss Whitmore."

 

 

She felt her body slag in relief, "Thank you, Gideon."

 

 

 

She got up to her feet, pulled on the sleeves of her shirt and crossed her arms. Sure enough, the doors to the bridge slid open barely a minute after Gideon's announcement and in came Captain Rip Hunter, the perfect picture of competence, nonchalance and smugness all in one. She couldn't help but stare at him and wonder how he had come to recruit the Legends. As far as she'd seen, he travelled alone - much to Henry's disappointment, when the latter noticed the absence of his grandson - and had for only co-pilot, the ever loyal Gideon. Had he even met them yet? She doubted so, or else they'd be here wreaking havok with him. Courtney tried to recall what his - future - crew had said about him, trying to reconcile this man with the ragtag group of misfits they had met in 1943.

 

  
"I'm happy to report that Mr Heywood has safely reached his destination and began his task", Rip stated, taking off his suit jacket and rolling his sleeves to his elbow. He carefully stuffed something in the inside of his jacket and Courtney recognized it as Henry's dogtags, "So far, this mission isn't a complete disaster."

 

 

"Let's not be too hasty, Captain," Gideon admonished, earning a snort out of Rip and a small smile from Courtney.

 

 

 

 

Rip draped his jacket over his arm and looked in her direction. Courtney resisted the urge to take a step back or look away. She held his gaze, her chin up and her arms tight around her. Despite the human presence, she was alone, disoriented now that all of the reminders of her life were gone. As if noticing her discomfort, Rip's expression softened and a small smile appeared on his face.

 

 

 

  
"Perhaps we should take a small break before time jumping again. Gideon?" He looked up at the ceiling, as if seeking permission from the A.I.

 

 

 

  
"A wise choice, Captain."

 

 

 

 

"As I thought so," Rip's smile widened as he looked back at Courtney, "Can I offer you something to eat or drink, Miss Whitmore? Tea, coffee, hot chocolate?"

 

 

 

 

  
Courtney peaked up at the last suggestion, her eyes shining with excitement. She hadn't had hot chocolate in a while, nor did she actually had the time to sit down and have a drink. Rip cocked an eyebrow at her, patiently waiting for her answer. Even though it looked like he already knew what it'd be.

 

 

 

  
"Hot chocolate would be great, actually."

 

 

 

Rip stuffed his hands in his pocket and nodded before he began walking in the opposite direction, beckoning to follow her with a headtilt. She quickly walked down the hall, catching up with the older man as the latter casually made his way through his ship. Courtney hadn't actually gone down that far into the ship, having only stayed in the bridge or the cargo bay for a short amount of time. The doors of the kitchen - galley - slid open and Rip walked in, drapping his jacket over a chair before he moved to the stove, placing a kettle on one plaque and a pot on another. Courtney watched as he bent down and grabbed a bottle of milk from a cupboard. As he silently worked over both of their drinks, Courtney used the opportinuty to observe her new surroundings, taking notes of the several round tables and the extra space. Tilting her head to the side, she ran her fingers through her hair and turned back around on her stool, watching Rip fill a cup with warm and thick chocolate. Catching her eye, he gave her a small smile and slid the cup to her, dropping two differents shakers on the table.

 

 

 

  
"This one is filled with sugar while this one is cinnamon," he explained as he poured boiling water into his cup and added milk.

 

 

 

  
Courtney wrapped both of her hands around the cup and blew over the steaming drink before taking a sip, letting out a content sigh as the hot chocolate flouded down her throat. Rip put an opened box of cookies on the table and Courtney threw him a smile over her cup. He nodded, playing with the teabag as he leaned against the sink behind him and sipped on his drink. Courtney decided to break the silence with a clear of throat. Rip looked up at her, an eyebrow up.

 

 

 

 

  
"Do you travel alone? I mean, seeing the chairs in the bridge, I'd think you'd be travelling with a crew," he tilted her head to the side, "I mean you've got a lot of chairs and space... And stuff."

 

 

 

 

He let out a small laugh at her eloquence, a glint in amusement in his gaze as he sipped on his tea.

 

 

 

  
"Time Ships are built to house an entire crew, but most Captains choose to travel alone. Beside, Gideon and I are a two-man's crew. She's the only co-pilot I need.

 

 

  
"You flatter me, Captain," Gideon retorted, the lights around them turning around, as if insinuating that the A.I was blusing. The small gesture managed to earn a chuckle and eyeroll from the Captain.

 

 

  
"And I keep the cupboards stocked with goods for whenever Jonas comes to visit," he added, giving two knocks on the kitchen table.

 

 

  
"Jonas?" Courtney frowned, grabbing a cookie from the box and breaking into two before dipping it into her drink.

 

 

 

"My son," Rip answered, his smile wide and genuine, eyes shining with adoration at the simple mention. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and got a small pocketwatch out of it, clicking it open, "I get to see him whenever I'm docked and he isn't satisfied until he has his dose of hot chocolate and sugary biscuits. He's about to turn 10 and can already runs circles around me."

 

 

  
He slid the small jewellery to Courtney, the latter wiping her hands on her pants before she grabbed the watch, her thumb caressing the neat clock before it moved up to the top where a picture of a brown-haired woman and familiar looking-boy tucked into it. Though Rip had given no particular description of his son, Courtney recognized the dark, floppy blonde hair and mischievous crooked smile. She assumed that the older grinning woman was Rip's wife, recognizing that same all-knowing and smart look she'd seen in Jonas. As she stared at the picture with a smile on her face, Courtney found herself wracking her memory for details about Rip's family they might have gathered from their run-in with the Legends. Much to her confusion - and slight disappointement - she drew a blank.

 

  
Giving it the photograph a last glance, Courtney looked up at Rip, the latter watching her with a self-conscious expression plastered on his face. She closed the watch with a *snap* and handed it back to him.

 

 

 

  
"He seems like quite the troublemaker. And your wife is gorgeous. They both are."

 

 

 

  
Rip flashed her a sheepish smile, nodding in thanks as he slid his watch before into the pocket and downed the rest of his tea. Courtney wrapped her hands around her mug, suddenly feeling a longing for her own family. While she hadn't had the greatest relationship with her mother - especially since the latter had married Pat - Courtney found herself missing the older woman and the mother-daughter times they'd spent together, hot drinks in hand and peel-off masks on their faces. Courtney found himself Pat's advices and fatherly presence, the knowing looks they'd exchanged when her mother'd go on rampages and him cheering the loudest during cheerleading competitions. Courtney even missed her young siblings slipping into her room, simply to get a rise out of her.

 

Courtney shook her head, as if trying to get rid of the thought, and cleared her throat before she took another sip of hot chocolate and threw the rest of her cookie in her mouth.

 

 

 

  
"Hey, can I ask another question?" Courtney inquired, her voice hesitant as she drummed her nails against her mug.

 

 

 

  
His eyes narrowed at her, Rip licked the corner of his mouth before giving her a small nod. Straightening on her stool, Courtney tilted her head to the side.

 

 

 

  
"Where are we exactly?"

 

 

 

  
"The temporal zone," he snorted at her confused headshake, "A space bewteen time , a limbo if you will. The Time Traveller's highway. We're literally suspended in time.

 

 

 

"And it's safe?" Courtney pressed on, her tone dubious as she recalled the green vortex-like swerling around them.

 

  
  
"As safe as time itself," A grimace replaced Rip's easy smile, the latter rethinking his words, "Well, not really. But there is nothing to worry about. For now."

 

 

"A very comforting argument, thank you," Courtney deadpanned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

 

 

"I can assure you, Miss Whitmore, nothing bad will happen to you on this ship."

 

 

  
  
Rip's green eyes showed no sign of uncertainty, nor did his tone waver as the words left his mouth and Courtney allowed herself to breathe in relief. Nodding, she downed the rest of her drink and grabbed a second cookie, twirling it between her fingers bfore she brought it to her mouth, taking a huge bite of it.

 

 

  
"Any other question, Miss Whitmore?" Rip inquired, an eyebrow cocked and his arms crossed against his chest.

 

 

  
Courtney restrained the urge to glare at him, chewing the huge chunk of cookie into little bits with her hand covering her mouth as she ate. Rip grabbed her empty mug as she did so and filled it with another dose of - still - steaming chocolate. She didn't want for it to cool down and took a huge gulp of it, the liquid helping her swallow the food in her mouth. Wiping the corner of her mouth, Courtney propped a foot on the stool, bending her leg so she could prop the cup on her knee. She pushed her blonde hair to the side so no strands would fall into the drink as she lightly rested her chin on the brim of the cup.

 

 

 

"I've always wanted to see the stars," Courtney breathed out, letting out a soft snort, "Ironic, huh? An Earthen girl having a celestial title."

 

 

 

"Maybe it was simply meant to be," Rip said with a shrug, scratching at the scruff on his face, "Although, that was more of a statement than a question."

 

 

 

"Right," Courtney ran her fingers through her hair, "I guess my question is: could you get me there?"

 

 

 

Courtney regretted the words as soon as they left their mouths. She wasn't on some family roadtrip with her parents, nor could she request for Pat to stop at the first 7/11 she saw simply because she craved cherry-flavoured slushy. It didn't matter that Rip had opened up to her, lulling her in some sort of familiarity and comfort. She couldn't ask some guy she had just met to bring her to the stars, as if she was a spoiled little girl, asking for the moon. She was a respectable member of the JSA and she had been chosen to carry on an important mission.

 

  
If Rip's long, silence was anything to go by, it didn't look like he was too impressed with her request. The longer the silence stretched, the more uncomfortable it got. Gritting her teeth, Courtney looked back up and went to open her mouth, hopefully to take back the words that had left her mouth without her authorization. She found herself gaping when Rip sighed and tore her gaze away from her, staring up at the ceiling.

 

 

 

"Gideon, how are we on schedule?"

 

 

  
"We are actually ahead of time. It seems to be something of an exception, Captain," the A.I remarked on in that cheeky tone of hers.

 

  
"Would you say we have the time for a small detour to the stars?" Rip's gaze fell back onto Courtney, the corner of his mouth twitching up as her eyes widened.

 

  
  
"I believe we do. Although, I'd suggest you strap in beforehand."

 

 

  
Courtney barely had the time to process Rip's words - "You've heard the lady"- before he breezed past her, out of the kitchen and toward the bridge. Grabbing her hot chocolate, she jumped from her stool and ran after the Captain, her mug carefully cradled to her chest. Rip was already strapped into his pilot chair when she arrived on the bridge. He caught her eye, the ghost of a smirk on his face as he nodded toward the chair by his side.

 

 

  
"Second best seat in the house," he said, his smirk widening when Courtney dropped into the chair, lowering the security belt over, "Gideon, prepare to shift shields at the change of atmosphere," he instructed after entering coordinates, his fingers twitching on the lever. He shot her a look, "Ready?"

 

 

 

Courtney could do nothing but nod at him, her tongue tied as she held on tightly to her belt, bracing herself for the jump. Rip nodded back at her, his eyes shining with excitement as he pushed the lever and propulsed the ship forward. Courtney wasn't unable to contain her small squeal as the Waverider tipped backward, her head hitting the headrest as the ship rose higher and higher. She tightened her hold around her mug as they gained speed. Rip looked straight forward, seeminly unbothered by the whole experience. The smirk turned into an exhilrated grin and Courtney found herself mirroring it. It was nothing like the previous time jumps she had previously experienced. There was no uncertainty, no fear of suddenly losing sight of hearing. It felt as if she was on the top of roller coaster, looking forward to the drop and thrills that she knew were to follow. Rip let out a loud and whoop and Courtney laughed.

 

  
He eased his grip on the lever when they broke through the surface and out of the temporal storm. And before she knew it, they were surrounded by the black infinite that was the galaxy. The Waverider lost some of its speed as Rip steadied the ship and switched to manual. A new set of levers and buttons appeared in front of him as he carefully steered the ship around gravels and dust. Courtney risked to take a look over her shoulder, gasping when catching sight of the Earth shrinking behind them. It kept getting smaller as Rip moved forward.

 

 

 

"Suspencion mode activated," Gideon announced, snapping Courtney out of her daydreaming.

 

  
  
"Thank you, Gideon," Rip clapped his hands before jumping out of his chair and throwing Courtney a look, "Alright?"

 

 

 

Once again, she could do nothing but nod, barely registering the security belt moving up and allowing her to get up. She did so, when she was sure that her legs would be able to hold her upright. Rip gave her a quick glance-over before he nodded to himself, satisfied. With a small smile, he tilted his head to the windows and Courtney followed the gesture, her eyes widening at the sight unfolding before her. Stars. Million of burning stars surrounded her, each one burning brighter than the other. She could feel her Staff buzzing in the cargo bay, as if knowing of the proximity and multitude of burning rocks surrounding them. Courtney slowly held out an arm, laughing in wonder when it reflected onto her entire arm, making her skin look like a constellation of its own. Closing her eyes, she held out her other hand and tilted her head backward. She was floating, her feet hovering above the floor. She was burning, bright and glimmering as she shone among star. She was becoming a star of her own and it was only in that moment Courtney felt like she deserved the Stargirl title.

 

  
Her toes touched the floor and as she opened her eyes, she couldn't help but sigh in relief when she found out that the stars were still surrounding, some blinking at her - Courtney found herself comparing the flickering to a wink and snorted. Courtney twirled on her toes, grinning as the lights reflected around the ship. She met Rip's stare and grinned, rocking back and forth on her heels.

 

 

  
"This is quite the spectacle," Gideon spoke up.

 

 

  
"It is indeed, Gideon," Rip retorted, his eyes narrowed at her. Courtney frowned and it seemed to break the latter out of his trance. He cleared his throat, "We should be on our way now. Whenever you're ready, of course."

 

 

 

Courtney sighed, turning back to the windows. A shooting star passed by and she followed its trail, an ever-present smile on her face. She closed her eyes and breathed out.

 

 

  
"I'm ready."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
"Here we are," Rip announced, his arms stretched out as they stepped off the ship, the Waverider vanishing out of existence, "6th Century Medieval England. Future homeland of the infamous kingdom of Camelot."

 

  
Courtney observed her surroundings with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. She felt like she had just stepped in a renaissance fair, dodging carts transporting hay and carriages being pulled by carriage. She tightened the cape around her - the cape still warm, as if she had just taken it out of the dryer - and followed Rip as he made his way further into the crowded streets. Like her, Rip had stepped out of his Time Master attire, trading for a more-time appropriate outfit. And as Courtney watched him making his way through the streets, his allure sure and determinated, she almost forgot that he was from a completely different era.

 

 

 

"It doesn't really look like the stuff of legends," Courtney muttered as she caught up to him.

 

 

 

"That's because it isn't. There's no Round Table, no villainous Morgana, no Quest for the Holy Grail, no Excalibur, and most importantly no King Arthur or Merlin," Rip stopped at a fruitstall, exchanging a couple of gold pieces for two apples. He handed it one to her, "At least not yet."

 

 

 

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Courtney asked, playing with the fruit between her hands, "Lay low?"

 

 

 

"Well, not necessarily," Rip placed the apple in his mouth before reaching inside his satchel book and getting out a book, "According to this, a mysterious young woman appeared in early Camelot days and gave the following prophecy: _the one, true King of the Britons shall be the one who succeed in taking the Sword out of the Stone_  For a while, nothing was known about this young woman. Nothing, except for her name: Merlin."

 

 

  
Rip took a huge bite out of his apple, letting out a chuckle when her eyes got even wider.

 

 

  
"Wait, are you saying that I'm...?" Courtney pointed to herself.

 

 

  
"The most powerful wizard ever known to mankind?" Rip said, cocking an eyebrow. He lifted a shoulder, closing the book with a snap, "Perhaps. Or perhaps that you've made a regular life for yourself and never cross paths with Arthur Pendragon. Time changes, so does History."

 

 

  
"You still brought me in that particular time and place for a reason," she countered with her arms crossed.

 

 

 

  
Rip fully turned to her and, after stuffing the rest of hs apple in his satchel, reached for her hood, gently pulling it over her head. Courtney restrained the urge to recoil, not being used to someone fussing over. She was used to the rest of the JSA having her back, during missions, to Amaya's hugs and Rex's watchful glance following her around. She had always been the youngest and yet, her age hadn't played a factor in her recruitment, nor did they underestimate her for it. It had been a while since she had been treated as a kid and Rip's careful, fatherlike attentions reminded her of it.

 

 

 

  
"I chose to follow this particular scenario," Rip said, pulling his hand back when satisfied, "The guardianship of the Spear is responsibility enough, you don't need the faith of Camlelot resting on your shoulders. You're the only one in charge of your destiny, Courtney."

 

 

 

  
His hand went to her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. Courtney smiled and patted his hand, the latter returning the smile before withdrawing his hand. She blew out a breath and took a bite of her apple.

 

 

 

  
"Well, I think it's where our paths diverge, Miss Whitmore," Rip clapped his hands with a smile, "Here," he handed her the wrapped morsel of the Spear and a small pouch of gold, "You've got enough to survive for the next few months."

 

 

"Seriously?" Courtney eyed the golden pieces before looking back at Rip, the latter cocking an eyebrow in response. Courtney shrugged and carefully tucked both items into her shoulder bag.

 

 

"You'll also be needing this," Rip handed her the book.

 

 

  
  
Courtney opened it to a particular page, her eyes falling on the familiar drawn figure. It took her a minute of flickering through it to recognize herself in the sketches. Her fingers went to trace each line of the drawings. Looking up from the book, Courtney frowned when noticing that Rip wasn't before anymore but almost to the end of the street.

 

 

 

"Rip!" Courtney called, jogging to meet up with him. He turned back to her, "I wanted to ...thank you. For everything."

 

 

"Thank _you_ ," he retorted, giving her a two-fingered salute, "And good luck."

 

 

  
Courtney thought of his future mess-of-cre and her smile widened.

 

 

"You too."

 

 

 

  
Courtney chuckled when noticing the glint of confusion in his eyes before he turned around and disappeared through the crowd of peasants and merchants. Courtney blew out a breath and pushed her shoulders back, ready to face this new world she was been placed in. Placing the book into her bag, she strolled through the streets, finding herself lingering at the stalls and engaging in conversations with the locals. She even let herself being dragging in some kind of traditional dance by two girls, the latter braiding flowers to her and hanging onto her skirts. Eventually, an equivalent of jetlag caught up to her and she didn't bother to swallow her yawns anymore. Nor did her stomach bother to hide its emptiness by growling loudly every couple of minutes. As the sun set, Courtney caught sight of a tavern and pushed the heavy wooden door.

 

She was immediately assaulted by a variety of sounds and smells - smells that made her stomach growl louder. She ignored the stares she got - from both men and woman - as she walked further into the tavern and went to sit at an empty table, putting her bag around her neck and shoulder and securing it under her arm.

 

 

 

"My apologies, m'lady," She turned her head at the booming voice, finding a blonde man smirking at her, a pint of ale balanced on his knee. He exchanged a look with one of his drinking buddies and got up to his feet, "Afraid you've mistaken this place for a tea salon."

 

 

  
His pitiful remark was rewarded by booming guffaws and shrieks of laughter. She plastered a grin on her face and wrapped her hand around the knife hidden in one of her pocket.

 

 

 

"Will I not be served a hot meal and be offered a clean bed to sleep in that respectable establishment?" Courtney crossed her hands over her lap, "If not, I am afraid you are right, my good sir, and I have stepped in a sty instead of a tavern."

 

 

 

She smirked when he lost his composure, a scowl replacing his previously smug smirk as he turned his back to her and downed the rest of his drink. Her smirk widened when a large woman slapped the back of his head, making him choke on his drink and ignoring his distress as she made her way to Courtney.

 

 

 

  
"Do ignore these miserable excuses of men, m'lady. Especially Arthur, he's an entitled prat and believes he is a blessing to us mere mortals," she snorted, wiping her hands on her skirt before she placed on her hips, "Now, I do believe I've heard you inquiring about a hot meal ?"

 

 

 

Courtney couldn't help but grimace as her eyes fell back onto the so-called Arthur. Was this supposed the prophesized Only and True King of the Britons? Swallowing a groan, she cleared her throat and focused her attention onto the in-keeper in front of her.

 

 

 

 

"Aye, as well as a bed. I've travelled from far away to visit lovely Britain and I would kill for some homemade foot, a hot bath and bed," she sighed, rubbing her legs.

 

 

 

"That I can provide, m'lady," she nodded, "And how long will you be staying with us?"

 

 

 

"Indeterminated. For now. I'm a traveller, I go where the wind carry me and follow the river currents," Courtney grinned when being met with the in-keeper's weary glance, and reachei inside her back, "I've got money. Will that do?"

 

 

 

  
Courtney took the small pouch of gold and opened it so the older woman can peer into it. If the widening of her eyes were anything to go by, Courtney had just found the place she'd be stay in for the next few weeks.

 

 

 

 

"That will do nicely, m'lady," she stuttered, giving her a small cursty as if Courtney was royalty, "Let me call one of my girls to draw you a bath-"

 

 

"My thanks, friend," Courtney took one of her hand and held it between both of hers, her grin wide and her blue eyes genuine as she stared at the older woman, "And enough with such formalities. You can call me Merlin."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this, as always it means a lot !! Please, please, please leave a comment to tell me what you thought about it. Leave kudos too if you want to, makes my heart sing.
> 
> also infos about my 'hiatus' : i've got two midterms left and then i'm on break, so i'll go back to writing in a few 
> 
>  
> 
> you can also follow me on tumblr, @oreosmunroe ! 
> 
> until next time, babes  
> kadi.


End file.
